Adorkability
by Fiercest
Summary: They've been through a lot together- A Parody of the cliche first kisses.


**A/N: I Know I know... "DAMMIT SIERRA WHAT ABOUT SERENDIPITY?!?!?!?" In all honesty...I'm stalling a bit. But I have a bunch of oneshots I wanna post! Also my Hueco Mundo story 'Technicalities in Recruitment' not to mention my book. So as you can clearly see I'm a bit busy. Sorry guys, I will finish up eventually....soon, soon. I promise.**

Adorkability

Ichigo and Rukia's first kiss was just like most peoples. Don't laugh, I actually mean that. In fact, it was one of the top five clichés. And since then they've gone through every single other unoriginal (though at times adorable) kiss.

#5...

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

//Insert graphic, exaggerated and angry makeout scene [here].//

This one is a weekly if not daily occurrence.

#4...

Ichigo opened his eyes and became immediately blinded by the light streaming in through the open window. He felt hot and achy; like he'd been asleep for a very long time. Something pleasantly cool touched his forehead gently and brushed the hair away from his eyes.

His head was pounding again by the time he reopened them (with great effort that he deserved a medal for) he found Rukia sitting beside him in a hospital gown identical to his own. All the events of the night, week or whatever before flooded his mind and he shook his head to relieve the pressure of the flashing images integrating with his massive headache to create a fucking migraine (and his math teacher was failing him. I mean come on).

"Hey," she rasped through dry, cracked lips.

"Hey," he replied, sitting up gingerly. "I thought we were goners."

"So did I," she laughed nervously as an awkward silence ensued.

Then slowly she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his before pulling away and walking slowly as not to agitate any broken bones, back to the bed across the room. She had forgotten what she was wearing.

Not that Ichigo minded. He got quite the show.

#3...

It was cold and rainy and Ichigo's birthday. They were visiting his mothers grave.

She was standing just out of earshot, holding the only umbrella. He had wanted to speak to Masaki privately and had refused the coverage. She sighed as the sound of rain thudding against the umbrella drowned out everything else.

"Moron," she muttered while shivering, he had given her his old rain coat while he forgoed one himself saying he didn't need one and that he had the immune system of a horse. She snuggled deeper into the yellow coat and turned her head back to the boy who was now on his knees.

With another impatient sigh she returned to his side and angled the umbrella above his head, stopping the rain. She pulled her own hood up to shield herself from the downpour.

"I know you wanted to be alone," she mumbled above the pitter patters of the drops, "but if you want to talk, I'm still here."

He stood up and pulled her under the umbrella with him. Her grip on the handle tightened as he silently pushed her hood back so he could see her face and crushed his lips to hers.

What had started out as a way to tell her he wasn't ready just yet turned into a distracting and comforting embrace.

They stood there for _minutes-hours-days, _quickly becoming soaked and remaining oblivious as the umbrella rolled away, completely forgotten.

#2...

What was forever known to all shinigami as Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia's first kiss took place the night of the event also called 'El Muerte Primero del Aizen', the night the traitor was killed for the first time (But honestly; what good villain stays dead for long?) by the young substitute shinigami.

The story was that after a long battle Kurosaki and Lieutenant Kuchiki returned to their tent along with Abarai where Kurosaki allegedly professed his love for her before kissing her passionately and knocking her unconscious before leaving to murder Aizen, bringing along only Hinamori Momo (which is a story for another day).

#1...

In truth that was not their first kiss. In actuality their first happened nearly a month before, in the human world, on the roof of Karakura High.

It happened in the most cliché of all clichés.

While Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad, Ishida, Ichigo and Rukia sat on the roof, enjoying their respite from battle Rukia's cellphone beeped, alerting her to a hollows presence.

Fifteen minutes later the seventeen year old Kurosaki's badge too began to screech and the overwhelming presence of an arrancar surrounded him. He pressed the badge to his chest and ran for the edge of the roof, ready to leap to the sky when suddenly the petite shinigami appeared in front of him, once again in her gigai

He slammed into her, both of them toppling to the ground, their lips cemented together.

Their eyes widened and they kept apart, hacking and coughing.

"Ugh, gross! Dumbass germs!"

"Bitch, what was that for?!"

"ME?! _You're_ the one who tackled me!"

"I tripped!"

Later on when he was alone, Ichigo's face grew warm and his chest tingled a bit as he thought of Rukia before snorting and resuming the walk home, eyes never leaving the sidewalk.

At the same time Rukia touched her lips tentatively then smiled a small, secret smile.

**A/N: Hey guys, new poll up on my profile! Check it out!**


End file.
